Release of Tension To Choose One Over Another
by WolverGrim
Summary: Final Chapter is Up! Jusenkyo at long last! Does Ranma and Ryoga get cured? Who does Ranma choose? Slash! RyogaRanma! Please RR!
1. Prologue

I don't own any of this stuff! It's all Rumiko Takahashi...and other people's. Don't forget to R/R!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Ranma slumps dejectedly from the Tendou house, his backpack held close. He was tired of needless fighting, and explaining himself to his -fiance-. She never listened any way. This time he had to get away. If he didn't, there was a chance he could explode, and -that- even if he wanted to, was bad. The youth lets his feet lead him down the street, his eyes closed and head tilted back to let the slight breeze play with his bangs. It felt good. Much better than swimming around in the pond after Akane was done with him. He wished he could have been smart enough to walk away before. It would have saved him from much un-needed stress and repression. Something smelt good. Beef. Possibly vegitables too. All mixed with smoke. Ranma follows his nose and feels the ground change from concrete to loose gravel. There is a sudden shout and he opens his eyes. He was standing beside a fire with food over it, and Ryoga was sitting beside it, bug-eyed.  
  
"R-Ranma!" The eternally lost boy gasps. "How did you get to China?"  
  
The young martial artist shakes his head. "This is Nerima you dumb ass."  
  
"Oh." Ryoga looks around the lot, then back to his nemesis. "Do we fight now?"  
  
"No!" Ranma hurridly sits down opposite of him and points at the food. "Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you hungry? Normally you've eaten by now."  
  
"Well, I decided I'd skip so I didn't have to fight with Akane."  
  
Ryoga's eyes narrow. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Lets see....I tried to compliment her being able to boil water, and got booted into the pond. After bathing, I tried to appologize and got booted into the pond. That time I just went back to her and tried to ask -why- she was such a bitch, and got booted into the pond. Then I took another bath and left."  
  
"Here." Surprisingly, the mostly violent Ryoga was quite suttle tonight, and decided to just serve his friend a bowl of steaming beef and vegitable soup.  
  
"Thanks." It was a warm night, but as the boy recieves his food, he gets a chill down his back. Why was his friend being so nice? Didn't they normally duke it out? What was different about this night? He takes a tentative spoon of soup and forces a smile. "Tastes good. You could make a great chef."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
They eat in silence, the only sound the scraping of wooden spoons against the bowls, and the crackling of the fire.  
  
Somehow the heat was reaching Ranma. He was very upset about the night's events, and wouldn't let anything comfort him. Not when Akane was upset. "Why should I care about her?" He glares at the spoon, ignoring the startled jump of his friend across the flames. "She never cares about me. She never listens, and always gets upset at me for things that are out of my control. Heck, I shouldn't even go back! You can have her for all I care!"  
  
"Ranma..." Ryoga's voice is soft and strained. "Don't say that."  
  
"Well its true! -Every- time I try and say something nice, she gets mad at me. Every time I try to appologize, she gets mad at me. Its a no win situation. One I'm just too tired of dealing with."  
  
"What would you do if you left? Go to one of your other fiancees?"  
  
"No. I don't care about them like I do Akane. I think I'll just go off alone...and never be found."  
  
Ryoga was very frightened. He had never heard such vendiction in the martial artist's voice before. He sounded like he would actually go and walk off a bridge! It was obvious Akane was the main problem, but Ryoga had the feeling that it was also the boy's curse, and constant bad luck. Although on a normal day the bandit weilding youth would gladly spar with him, he never hated him. He was his best friend! And god be damned if he let the teen kill himself over any of it.  
  
"Well," Ranma sighs, trying his best to smile. "Thanks for the food. I think I'll go back now.." "No." If he did that, he would either blow up on someone there (probably Akane) or on himself. He needed to stay away for the night. 'Hurry, think of something!' "Wanna talk?"  
  
"Not particularly." But as he says it, Ranma scoots over to his friend's side. For some reason he was picking up major ki waves from him and liked it. It was warm and comforting. He was never attracted to someone's ki. But he liked it a -lot-.  
  
Ryoga stiffles a chuckle. "Well, just vent and you'll feel better."  
  
"Okay, I've been listening to all this great hard rock american music, and its really relaxing for me. I relate to the translated lyrics, but Akane says she's tired of me listening to it cuz its loud and I hate her for that."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"I can't." Ranma sighs. "I've been trying to keep my mind from her, because I only get mad at her for all the times she's slammed me over the head or thrown me in the pond. But then it only gets worse because she gets made at me for ignoring her. There's no way around it."  
  
'It's strange.' The eternally lost boy muses. 'She's never that way with anyone else. Not even me. She's only hard headed and bitchy with -him- .'  
  
"I am just so tired. I can stand up to numerous challenges in my life, and get them all beat. But then when it comes to her, I can't. I think she's better off marrying someone who makes her happy." He gives his friend a significant look. "Like you."  
  
Ryoga is taken aback by the acknowladgement, and his face goes beat red. "W-what?!" "Well, you always get compliments from her. She never hits you. Heck, she doesn't even think violent thoughts about you. She's always like, 'Why can't you be more like Ryoga'. So, obviously you'd be a great choice."  
  
Well, the bandana weilding boy had always wanted to hear that, but despite the kind words, he wasn't comfortable. Now that he knew his rival thought he had a great chance, he didn't want it. He was afraid for one, and didn't think he could ever take it if it meant his friend's depression. "Why don't you stay the night here?"  
  
Ranma raises an eyebrow. "Here?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll give you time to cool off. I really don't want to see you upset."  
  
"Wow. You kinda sound like Kasumi. But, do you have enough room in the tent?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They spend another few hours sitting side by side, looking at the fire. Occationally remenising old times, before the curse, and all the crazy things since. When the weather starts to get cooler, they move into the tent. Obviously Ryoga had to lie to get the boy to stay, because there was -just- enough room for them to lay down on their backs.  
  
Ranma snickers, pulling his shirt off over his head. Leave it to Ryoga. 'But, you would have stayed, right? If he had said it wasn't.' He blushes in the dark. Why was he having these strange thoughts? Was it because of his curse? He could blame it on it. He glances over to his friend who has just pulled his own top off. 'But his ki is just so...so..' It was powerful. Not in a dangerous way, but in a comforting, spiritual sense. It was frightening almost, but despite it, Ranma couldn't bring himself to move away. They were mere inches from touching arms, and he didn't mind. He never felt this way with Akane. 'But she never listens to you. She just plays base ball with your head and her mallot.' His stomach twists. 'You let her use you!'  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Ryoga turns to look at his friend, only making out the sillouhet. He can see his friend clutching his stomach with one hand, and throw another over his eyes. "Was it that bad?"  
  
Despite his inner struggle, Ranma feels himself chuckle. "N-no. It wasn't the food. I just realized how much I hate myself. I've been letting everyone use me!"  
  
"What do you mean?" The eternally lost boy props himself up on an elbo. "Ranma?"  
  
"I can't stand it! Shampoo! Ukyou! Cologne! Happosai! Akane! Kunou! Kodachi! They all use me! And I let them! I have to make it stop, now!" He goes to get up but is pulled back down by his tent-mate. "Let go! I have to tell each of them what I think of them!"  
  
"Calm down! You're bein irrational!" Ryoga growls, his one fang showing.  
  
"What do you know?" Ranma hisses, feeling a tear fall down his cheek unchecked. Thank god for the dark. "I hate this! Who decides how crapped up someone's life is? Its like I got -everything-! And if its not enough, others blame me for -their- proble-Mmph!"  
  
Ryoga closes the small distance between them and plants a kiss directly on the boys lips. That would shut him up. Even if it was for girl- guy relationships, he found it quite successful. Hell, the other youth seemed to like it just as much as him!  
  
Ranma closes his eyes, knowing he shouldn't let the kiss go on, but wishing that it would. He was tired of keeping his emotions bottled up, and his best friend just offered a way to release them! He deepens the kiss, unsure of how long it might last. He feels Ryoga's strong arms snake around his shoulders, and pull him closer.  
  
The tall martial artist drops him gently on his back and while fighting tongues, tugs the boy's pants down past his knees. 'Don't listen to reason!' He yells at himself silently. 'Just take him. You know you want to! You know he needs it!' Nothing like a helping -hand-.  
  
Ranma arches his back, pressing himself into the boy on top of him. Tears run freely down his pale cheeks, and he wraps his arms around his friend's waist. Akane would never give him this. She would yell pervert and throw him into the pond. She would be that bitch that she was and tell him how stupid he was and then throw him in the pond. 'But, what would she say to this...?' He takes mental pleasure in the fact that for once, he didn't care. 'Ryoga is here for you.'  
  
Several people passing the lot, hurry along at the sounds of grunting and groaning. Nerima was a strange district, and when that tent went up, it was one of those 'On-days'. They had nothing to worry about, but the sounds just turned them in their paths. What was that fanged-boy doing so late at night that required so many swear words anyway? 


	2. Chapter One

This one's kind of short, but more to come! I have another fic I'm working on too, so it may be a short while! R/R please! I don't own any of this stuff...yeah!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Akane jogs along the main stretch of Nerima, still in the residential district. She was very upset that Ranma had disapeared the previous night, but not as much as she was now because he didn't come back. Why did he feel it nessicary to upset her so much? Insulting her, running off...it was very rude indeed. But, despite her anger, she was also worried. Ranma never did this before. What was he thinking? As the girl turns a corner she comes apon the normally empty lot and spots Ryoga's tent piched in the center. 'Great! I'll just ask -him- if he's seen Ranma!' She trots across the gravel and reaches the smoking fire pit. Next to it are two empty bowls. 'So,' She thinks bitterly. 'He came here to eat instead of staying home and having -my- food.' Akane does her best to sound ever so happy and sweet. It was Ryoga after all. "Hello? Ryoga?"  
  
The fanged boy sits up and throws his blankets aside. 'Wow, what a night!'  
  
"Ryoga! Its me, Akane. Are you in there?"  
  
The boy's face flushes when he turns to his side and finds Ranma sleeping away buck-naked on top of the extra blanket. The youth hurridly covers him with his own, and partially unzips the tent flap. He sticks his head out.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up." Akane beams. "But I was wondering if you'd seen Ranma."  
  
The boy's mind tries to come up with something. Anything. But the thought of the bare martial artist behind him kept on calling his attention. He shakes his head. "No."  
  
The girl scowls. "But you have two bowls out. Did he come and eat?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. We ate and then he left. Said he was going to sleep out or something...right, that's it!"  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Sorry to bother you. You can go back to sleep." Akane retreats with a sour expression. Something wasn't right about the way Ryoga was acting, but she couldn't place it. What reason would -he- have to lie to her? What reason would she have to doubt his answer?  
  
The bandana weilding boy hurredly closes the tent flap and turns to his sleeping friend, slightly numb. 'Wow.' That was one word to describe how he was feeling. The night before was a blur of odd body positions and randomly shouted curses. But he did remember that it had been fun, and a great release.  
  
The pile moves slightly, and he quickly pulls them down so that he can see his bunk-mate wake.  
  
Ranma slowly opens his eyes, and blinks up at Ryoga. A slow smile crosses his face.  
  
"I know." The other grins back.  
  
"Wow." The pigtailed boy sits up and pulls his boxers back on. "Um."  
  
"Yea?" 'Gosh this is awkward.'  
  
"Thanks Ryoga."  
  
"Welcome? Thank -you-."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
They sit staring at each other.  
  
"Has Akane come by?"  
  
"Yes. I told her you stopped by to eat cuz she saw the bowls, and then went on to camp out on your own."  
  
Ranma smirks. "Good thing I brought my bag inside the tent last night!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
After the previous night, Ryoga completely felt different. Like he had under gone a change. He had never done such a thing before, and Ranma probably too, but the aftertaste of it all was pleasant. "Ranma?"  
  
The said boy looks to him.  
  
"About it all."  
  
"No need to say anything. It was an experience alright." Ranma looks expecially perked up after it all, and not as dead. "You are the best at making me feel better."  
  
The words kind of stung. Ryoga had hoped for more of a compliment, but then again, this was the real world. Ranma had several fiancees, and was a guy, and what they did had probably just been a way to releave tensions. It had worked though. It was just that after all of it, Ryoga saw Ranma in a different light. -Very- different light. But at least he made his friend happier. "Are you going to go then?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to talk with Ukyou and Shampoo today."  
  
"You're really going to go through with it?"  
  
Ranma pulls his shirt on. "Yeah, like I said last night. I have to be firm."  
  
"Want me to go?"  
  
The pigtailed boy looks at his friend, his dark eyes wide. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. It'd probably be eas-"  
  
Ranma gives him a tight hug. "Thanks a bunch!"  
  
'One good thing about these guy-guy relationships...' Ryoga gleefully dresses. 'Is that I don't get all bloody nosed when -he- hugs me half dressed!' 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Side by side Ranma and Ryoga depart from their campsite and head towards the Business District. It was a wonderfully cool and crisp morning, nicely lit by the steadily rising sun. It mirrored the bandana clad boy's current mood. By helping his previous (or current, depending on his mind set) opponent, he was getting rid of almost all of the compitition. It was quite sad really, knowing that Ranma was doing it for Akane, and that Ryoga would have enjoyed that for her before. He now wanted Ranma to himself. He scowls. Okay, perhaps he wasn't in such a good mood after all. He was now thuroughly confused. Didn't he still like Akane? 'Yes, yes I do.' Didn't he still picture Ranma as a rival? 'I do, don't I?' Then why was he yearning for another go in his tent? The pig-tailed boy's powerful embrace...their lips locked together... Ryoga blushes. 'Yeah, I'm confused.'  
  
Ranma on the other hand was beyond frightened. He didn't want to screw up again, but knew that the chance of things going his way were very slim. Having Ryoga at his side, the bumbling oaf that he was could be some relief if he thought of it hard enough...but that was another piece of his fear. He just had the most wild sex filled night of his life with Ryoga and while he was more sobered up this morning, Ranma felt like he had a sign flashing above his head that said "We had wild animal sex", and he was kind of turned on by it. 'Think of Akane.' He flinches. 'Yeah, that's right. The girl who has me running loops. The girl who I hate one moment and love the next. Where am I today?' Confused. Very confused.  
  
"Er, Ranma."  
  
"Hu-what?" He looks up, shaken from his jumbled thoughts.  
  
"We're here."  
  
The Nekohaten loomed up beside them, its doors open like the gates of hell, and the purple haired waitress within it's demon spawn.  
  
Ryoga throws an arm over his friend's shoulder and feels him jump. "Calm down Ranma. Just go in there and vent. Just like you did last night, only not so...er...heh-heh... You know."  
  
Ranma rolls his eyes, feeling a blush come over his cheeks. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'll wait here."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just don't screw up."  
  
Ranma shrugs the arm off him. "Oh go shove it..I...I can do it."  
  
"If you want, I can call the ambulance ahead of time..or-"  
  
"Wait here."  
  
"Nihoa Ranma!" Shampoo bounds across the restraunt in two jumps and straight into her beloved's arms. "Ranma come see Shampoo?? Ai ya! You want Shampoo's soup?"  
  
He peels himself from her embrace and holds her at arms length. "Nice to see you too.."  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"No. Not really." From experience he and many of his friends learned not to accept food from a Chinese Amazon who owned a garden of poisonous herbs. "I came to talk to you."  
  
Her eyes widen. "Ranma tell Shampoo he want marry her?"  
  
The pig-tailed boy grimaces. "Well, um..."  
  
"Wo ai ni!" She glomps him again.  
  
"No!" Ranma pushes her away. "Not that. I DON'T want to marry you."  
  
"It because of stupid macho cook and stupid Akane."  
  
"No that's not it!"  
  
"You marry Shampoo!"  
  
"No I can't..."  
  
"You no like Shampoo.."  
  
"I do but.."  
  
"So you marry?"  
  
"-NO-. I will not -ever- marry you. But it doesn't mean I hate y-"  
  
The amazon tears up, her eyes narrowing. "Shampoo make you love her!"  
  
'Oh great, this is not what I was aiming for.' "You can't make me love y-"  
  
"Oh hey there...Ranma.." A familiar arm wraps around his waist. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
The young martial artist stiffens, and slowly looks up. "Ry-o-ga...???"  
  
The bandana clad boy laughs nervously, his face -very- red. "We were going to go to breakfast, remember?..Oh! Hey Shampoo! Er, did you get rejected well?"  
  
Shampoo clenches her fists. "Stupid pig boy did this!"  
  
"Yeah I did. Can I help it if I can sweep him off his feet and rock his world more than you and Akane??"  
  
Ranma suddenly finds a high pitched ringing in his ears. This was not at all what he wanted. Not at all. How dare Ryoga do this? Broadcast their sex life to out of all people -her-??? Act so casual when his life was on the line? When Akane and Ukyou's were being threatened by an enraged psychopathic amazon? This was so not happening.. So not...  
  
"Er, Ranma?"  
  
"...n..."  
  
"-Ranma-."  
  
The pigtailed boy blinks. He was outside again. How? Why?  
  
Ryoga watches him amusedly. "She's somewhere crying and asking herself why she was beaten by a guy. I'll worry later."  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"Well she was taking it rather hard..."  
  
"That's not your choice!" Ranma pulls away. "You said I...and that you...and...geez Ryoga! Where have you been?? Now she'll try and kill -you-!"  
  
"Think of it this way, at least she isn't mad at Akane or Ukyou now."  
  
Ranma throws his head back and sighs. "Damn. And I still have one more to do."  
  
"Care for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh man, I think I'm getting a headache." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ranma was almost done. He had one more stop, and there it was, right there - Ucchan's. He was hungry, but wouldn't allow himself to be pursueded into eating his childhood friend's okonomiyaki. Not today. Possibly never if she took it too hard. Any other time he would have turned away and decided to get icecream, but he was already too far into it to do otherwise. One more fiancee and then he just had Akane. He swallows. Yeah, she could be a bitch, but she had such a nice smile. "Alright, I may be a while."  
  
Ryoga nods understandingly and takes a seat beside the outdoor sign.  
  
The pig-tailed boy enters the cafe, and is immediately greated by the pleasant aroma's of Ukyou's homemade pancakes. The said chef stands behind her bar-type grill with her spatula at the ready. Sitting on one of the stools is an older patron busy eating his own meal. Ukyou glances up as Ranma enters and smiles. "Hiya Ranchan. How are you?"  
  
He sits at the far end of the counter and smiles. "I'm okay. I need to talk to you though. Do you mind? I mean...if you're busy I can come back later.."  
  
"No, its okay." The brown haired girl flips the okonomiyaki and sheaths her spatula. "What's up?"  
  
"Um, well. I've been having a very hard time for a very long time, and thought it was about time to try and fix it."  
  
Ukyou nods, and takes a seat infront of him. "Go on."  
  
Ranma glances nervously over at the customer and is relieved to see he isn't paying attention. He looks back at her. "You know how my dad and your dad made that deal, right?"  
  
She nods slowly.  
  
"Well, its about that."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I..." Ranma swallows trying to wet a quickly drying throat. "You're a really good friend Ucchan. I mean, beyond that. A best friend. Before any of the martial arts training you were there. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Ranchan, what're you..?" He holds a hand up. "Hold on, let me finish. I will never try to do anything that will hurt you, and that's why this is so hard. Um, I...I'm never good with words but I have to try, right?" He laughs nervously. "Ucchan, I...um..." 'Oh great, I get this far and end up stumbling over my tongue. What kind of martial artist am I??'  
  
"Ranma," Ukyou smiles sadly. "I think I know what you're trying to say. "Our parents made that deal - we didn't. And your father did break it when he ran off with you and my dad's cart. I just, well...I never wanted to see it that way. You mean a lot to me and I wanted us to get married so we could stay together forever. It hurts when I see you with Akane, but...it also makes me happy to know I still mean so much to you. You don't want to get married, right?"  
  
Ranma nods. "I...I don't want to lose you though."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either Ranchan. We're still going to be best friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Totally! Gee Ucchan, you really know me well. Thanks a bunch!"  
  
The chef pulls her spatula out. "You're welcome Ranchan. If you ever need help, I'm there for you, okay?"  
  
"Me too. I have to go..." He stands and hurries from the store, pausing to wave before he steps outside.  
  
Ryoga hops up at the sight of his friend. "Hey, how'd it go?"  
  
"It feels like I got run over by a car. I'm beat."  
  
"Breakfast now?"  
  
"Yeah. Where to?"  
  
The bandana-clad boy scratches his chin thoughtfully. "There's this really nice Teriyaki place up the street. I think..."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well, sometimes I end up in restraunts a couple of continents apart from where I thought they'd be..."  
  
Ranma takes him by the arm. "Don't worry, I'll find us a place that isn't that far away, but you gotta pay cuz I'm broke."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
--  
  
It isn't too long till they find their place and a nice booth within. They sit down across from each other and flip through the menus.  
  
"Is it just me, or is this all written in chinese?"  
  
Ryoga nods. "Yeah, imagine that...chinese teriyaki. What'll you have?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe this one that has this scribbling here." Ranma points at an appetizer.  
  
"You seriously can't read it?"  
  
"No. Can you?"  
  
"Yeah of course. After all, I get around. I just thought you would have known some chinese after all that training over there."  
  
"Er, I was training, not studying. If I could read chinese, I wouldn't have gotten into so many bad predicaments."  
  
"Well, what you're pointing at is an appetizer, and a not very good one either."  
  
"Hm.." Ranma turns the menu upside down and stares at it. "This helps a little, but I think I'll just get whatever you get."  
  
"Good idea." Ryoga flags down a nicely dressed waitress and orders for them. Once she's gone he turns back to Ranma. "So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
He glares. 'This isn't getting very far...' "You're free.."  
  
Ranma looks at him startled. "Um, yeah I am."  
  
"No more Shampoo...at least for a while, and Ukyou will leave you alone.."  
  
"But there's all those other fiancees out there that I don't even know about yet. What if they come around?"  
  
"If you're fast enough it shouldn't matter."  
  
"Fast enough?" Ranma blows his straw wrapper at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Dunno.." Ryoga counters, glaring down at his lap. He didn't want to think of Ranma going back to Akane. He was the first person he had ever been that close to - in human form, and he felt something special when he was with him. Ever since that night..  
  
"Oh shit." Ranma swears under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's here! She can't know I'm here! I'm not ready to talk to her yet!" He ducks beneath the table. "Cover for me! Please!"  
  
Ryoga looks back over his shoulder and sees the said fiancee enter the restraunt. She looks around, sees him, waves, and hurries to join him.  
  
She sits in Ranma's seat and smiles. "Hi again."  
  
"Er, hello Akane. What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Yeah it is, but I was kind of looking for you. I still haven't found Ranma, and was told you've been with him."  
  
"What, me?" Ryoga feels Ranma grab his ankle beneath the table. He laughs nervously. "Who said that?"  
  
"Mrs. Wirimato. She said she saw you and Ranma go to Ucchan's."  
  
"Oh, yeah...-that-. We ran into each other and I asked if we could get something to eat. See, its been a while since I've been in town, and wanted to see Ukyou-san."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Uh, no. He left again."  
  
Akane narrows her eyes. "Is he avoiding me?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me..."  
  
She eyes him. "He isn't just making you say that is he?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Fine. Well, if you see him tell him that I don't care. He obviously doesn't care if he keeps avoiding me."  
  
"He didn't -say- he was avoiding you..."  
  
The waitress shows up with two plates of gioza and sets them on the table. Akane eyes them. "Hungry?"  
  
"Uh, heh-heh...heh..yeah, I eat like a pig sometimes." 'Oh man, I can't believe I just said that.' He felt like crawling under the table with his friend.  
  
"Well, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Ryoga."  
  
He watches her go, and once she's out the door he gives a deft kick.  
  
"Ow!" Ranma climbs out from underneath rubbing his nose. "What was that for??"  
  
"Cutting off the blood circulation to my foot and making me lie to Akane."  
  
"Well you weren't very good at it any way. Don't know why I tried." He pokes the food with his chopsticks. "I hope I'm making the right decision."  
  
"Well, you'll know tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah...tonight..." 


	5. Chapter Four

reminder: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or anything related. Only this creative slashy idea in itself that I'm sure others may have thought at one point or another.  
  
Lol, the chapters are way whacked, but hey, I wanted a prologue, and just cuz of that the others are just...yeah. Chapter One: Prologue, Chapter Two: Chapter One...and you get the picture, but once you get used to it, it aint that bad. ^^ Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I love you all and I'll try to keep updating, but please, let me know what you're thinking! Any ideas are welcome too.  
  
~ WolverGrim  
  
--  
  
Ryoga wasn't sure why he was being dragged all over by his stubburn and slow witted rival, but he was allowing himself to be, and that said something in itself though He was pretty sure Ranma wasn't even thinking of him by the time they reached the main gates to the Tendou Dojo.  
  
The pig-tailed boy takes a deep breath before crossing the threshold, and then another one at the sight of his dead-beat dad playing Go with Mr.Tendou. He makes his way to the backyard where he finds Nabiki lounging with a book, and Akane eating a snow cone.  
  
The youngest Tendou looks up startled, but quickly changes her expression to that of anger. "Where have you been??"  
  
Ranma sits down on the porch and shrugs, knowing that Nabiki wasn't the only one who was listening in on their conversation. The walls had ears. "I've been out."  
  
"No doubt with your fiancees."  
  
His face reddens. "Gee Akane its nice to know you have so much trust in me. I think I have a right to walk out when you're having too much fun getting angry at me."  
  
"WHaT??! So now you're blaming me for your rude and uncalled comments on my cooking yesterday?!"  
  
"I'm blaming you for taking them the wrong way!"  
  
"I don't think those could have been mis-interpreted!"  
  
"What, I said that it didn't kill me! That's not bad!"  
  
"Ranma you idiot! It is too! And then you run off blaming me and then go to your fiancee's!"  
  
"You think you can spy on me now??"  
  
"I think its safe to say when someone sees you walk into Ucchan's and simply tells me, its not spying! What were you doing?? Getting a free breakfast? And dragging poor Ryoga along with you!"  
  
"If you'd just stop getting mad and listen to me you may find out I have a good reason for doing that!"  
  
"Because she's cute and I'm not???"  
  
"Shuddup and listen, okay?? You may not seem worth it half the time, but I went to her and Shampoo.."  
  
"What?! Shampoo now?! Ranma you two timing idiot! And to think I was worried about you!" Akane growls, her eyes wet from unshed tears. She pulls out her largest mallet and hefts it at her fiancee, throwing him straight into the pond. Without waiting for the obvious result she runs inside.  
  
"Damn stupid uncute Akane..." Ranma-chan climbs from the chilly waters and wrings her shirt out. At that moment her dad and Mr. Tendou appear beside her.  
  
"Ranma!" Genma bawls. "How could you! You must repent!"  
  
"How dare you hurt my little Akane's feelings!"  
  
The now pig-tailed girl glares at the ground. "Repent...? Repent...? Why the hell should I care anymore?!" She side kicks both into the pond and charges off, her vision blurred by tears and water. 'Why me??? why should I care?? Time and time again I find myself caring for her...and this is what I get??? I'm doomed!!' She pushes through the bathroom doors and throws them shut before dunking herself into the heated water. Beneath the surface he scrubs at his eyes furiously. 'Don't..don't...she's not worth it. Stupid uncute Akane...damn her...damn her..I love her, and all I get is a boot into the pond and people pointing the blame on me!' The warm water calms his nerves somewhat and he relaxes, breaking the surface to lean back and stare at the ceiling. His eyes burn from more tears he refuses to let fall. Crying wouldn't help him. Being a man was hard as it was - trying to cling to the remenents of who he used to be, when at any moment his body could change back to that stupid red haired girl who haunted him for years. Crying couldn't help him now. Never. So now, as a man...what was he going to do? He takes a shaky breath. 'I love her so much, but I hate her. She hates me back. We have something in common at least.' He laughs bitterly. "Yeah, we both hate each other. We'll have shit to talk about over dinner for years.." 'So where does that leave us? As a man...I...I shouldn't take it from her. But...I have to protect her..that's my duty. Its also my duty to carry on the Tendou name and keep the school up and running, but...can I do that and remain sane?' Well he wouldn't find out sitting in the tub with wet clothes on.  
  
Reluctantly Ranma ventures out of the bath house and to his bedroom. He's pleased to find it empty and takes his time to sort through his and his dad's belongings to find something comfortable to wear. He changes into a black silk gi and re-binds his braid, feeling somewhat in charge, and slips back out. He hears heavy typing from Nabiki's room, and pushes his way in.  
  
The second oldest Tendou looks up from her laptop and cooly smiles. "Why Ranma, what a surprise. For What do I owe the honor?"  
  
"Just shuddup and listen. Selling anything that happened today wont get you anything. Akane may not give shit for what I did, but I aint engaged to anyone now. Nobody. Not even her if she wants it. Now try to make something out of that."  
  
Nabiki raises an eyebrow. "Really."  
  
"Really." And he turns and leaves.  
  
--  
  
With the sun setting at his back Ryoga finishes his 125th lap around Nerima and stumbles into the empty lot where his tent is pitched. "Man, they really need to stop moving this place around.." He picks his way to the firepit and procedes to re-light it. After leaving the dojo he had simply headed back, but he ended up traveling much longer than he thought he should have. This happens a lot. He places a kettle of water over the baby fire and unzips his tent to get a cup of ramen. He stumbles to a halt just inside at the sight before him. Something he had thought of every minute of the day. Ranma. He lays sprawled out in the spot he had occupied the previous night, wearing a very lovely black gi. Ryoga squats beside the sleeping martial artist and gently traces a line along the chest of his shirt. Very soft. 'What's Ranma doing back here? Didn't he make up with Akane?' Knowing the two fiancees, the chances were slim. Something must have happened again. Undoubtedly.'Better not wake him.' He retrieves his soup and climbs back outside to make it. In the growing chill of the night while he sips his dinner he thinks. Thinks of every bit of his life from his curse on. About the girls he met and the boys he became rivals with. Ryoga had a very difficult life compared to the average teenager, and felt that he could relate completely, though up until this point he had seen Ranma as being the luckier of them. 'At least people understand me.' It would suck to be misinterpreted all the time. So they each had something the other wanted. Ryoga wanted a curse that didn't involve pigs, and Ranma could really use people's understandings. Maybe they could share...  
  
A single raindrop lands on his forehead.'Shit! Rain!' Paniced Ryoga kicks out the fire and retreats to the tent. Seconds after he's under the canope and has the flap zipped the sky opens up and pours. He sighs, thankful he avoided getting wet and turns his attention to getting comfortable. He had many odds and ends laying around which he had miraculously been able to sleep on the last night, but not this time. He was too aware of the flashlight jabbing him in the side, and oddly placed pan against his back. He tosses each to the side and carefully lays beside Ranma. It was quite cold really, and the closer he got to the boy the warmer he felt. There was that ki again. A warm waft of it. He breaths deep, enjoying Ranma's scent. Something even softer than Akane's, and tugs a blanket up over them, wrapping an arm around Ranma's waist. Even if they could only be this close in the dark and solitude of the tent, Ryoga would take it. He loved Akane, but Ranma was very important to him too. Yet, unlike Ranma, he had pretty much decided on who he wanted more. 


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten to update, see? :) Its kind of short, sorry, but there's more to come. The story may seem to be taking a different path, but it isn't. Keep reviewing! I love them! You've been so kind!  
  
Ranma stirs in his sleep, feeling the blanket cling to his damp limbs. He opens his eyes and stares up at the tent ceiling. The sun was so bright, it was even glaring through the canvas. He wipes sweat from his forehead and sits up. "Oh my god, did we park this tent in the middle of a desert?" He fans himself with his pillow.  
  
Ryoga is already up and shirtless beside him. "Morning. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get up. Its like a sauna in here!"  
  
Ranma unbuttons his gi and slips it off his scortched shoulders. "This is the hottest its been in -ever-. What time is it?"  
  
Ryoga found himself disagreeing with that statement but decided not to comment. "Only eight."  
  
The pig-tailed boy slides out of his pants in front of a dumb founded Ryoga.  
  
"W-what are you..?"  
  
"Just getting into some shorts perv. You can't expect me to stay in black all day."  
  
Ryoga blushes. "I wasn't thinking anything perverted." Though he wouldn't mind his friend staying in boxers all day..  
  
"Mmm...tank..tank.."  
  
"Huh?" The fanged boy observes as Ranma goes through his bag, tossing all sorts of things aside. "What are you doing in my stuff?"  
  
"I need a tank top...Ahah!" He tugs a brown one out and pulls it over his head. He stares down at it. "A bit long for me.."  
  
"Here." Without thinking Ryoga scoots forward and ties up the corner of the boy's shirt, leaving a nice two inches of stomach showing. "How's that?"  
  
Ranma gives him an odd look but smiles none-the-less. "Okay." He holds up a matching tank top. "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Wanna know what I do on days kinda like this?"  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
"Am I going to have to pay again?"  
  
Ranma grins.  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"So that's a yes?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Hey, you'll thank me for the idea."  
  
--  
  
Akane pauses outside the empty lot beside the dojo and eyes the tent at the center. She was quite sure Ranma was there this time. Nabiki said she saw him come here, though why she'd help was beyond her. She had to set things straight. She wasn't eager to, but somewhere deep down, she felt partly responsible for the previous night's mishap. 'Stupid Ranma. If he didn't galavant with every girl in town, I wouldn't have to go out of -my- way to fix things that are obviously his fault.' She takes a deep breath and marches across the lot. She pauses by the closed flap and pants her fists on her hips. "Okay Ranma, I'm here now, so spill it. What was so damned important that made you go to all your fiancees yesterday? Not that I don't already have a good guess. I came all the way out here to talk, so do it." Silence. Akane feels her temper begin to rise and tries to quell it. "You don't have to pretend. You're here, I know you are. Now stop being immature and get your butt out here." Still nothing. She grabs the flap and throws it open. Inside she finds two empty make-shift beds, a couple bags of clothes, and piles of blankets and pillows. So Ranma -had- been there. But where were the boys now? And why were they spending so much time together? Somewhere deep she felt a pang of jealousy. 'Why am I jealous over -this- out of all things? They're just friends. Why would I ever think there was anything between them? Ryoga's a boy for goodness sake.' Besides, she now had to go and find them, and that wasn't making her feel any happier.  
  
--  
  
"Hey, I was thinking..." Ryoga licks his chocolate icecream. "About taking a trip."  
  
"Around the world on your way to the bathroom?" Ranma joked. They're both standing beside the vendor, soaking in the booth's shade.  
  
"No," The bandana-clad boy snarled back. "More like an actual planned trip. Besides, I'm not -that- bad at finding my way."  
  
Ranma lapped up his own icecream. "Well, you know, its true that you've improved since the last time I saw you. Your ability to get places now allows you to return to your tent -and- the dojo. Congratulations. Where are you thinking of going?"  
  
"Well, to China."  
  
The pigtailed boy stares. "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
"Its too expensive! You can't just walk there, otherwise I would have."  
  
"Well," Ryoga finished his cone. "Ukyou offered to pay for us. She thinks trying to find the right pond in Jusenkyo will be fun. What do you think?" He watched his friend's face screw up, as if he was trying to solve a large equation.  
  
"Um...I guess it would be great to get out and away, and it would give me some time to train, and..."  
  
"And..?"  
  
Ranma's face lit up. "Of course when we come back we'll be cured! Then Akane can't hold my curse against me."  
  
"Yeah.." Ryoga had been hoping Akane would be forgotten. He shrugs. "So, I take it you're up for the challenge?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then lets get outta here!"  
  
Together they head for Ucchan's, finished with their breakfast and hungry for the open air and freedom of China. 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Sorry again for the shortness, but the story continues. Please keep reviewing, thanks for your support!  
  
"Mm, my shirt came untied." Ranma sighs, trying unsuccesfully to put it back up. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Here," Ryoga turns to help him, his hand brushing against his friend's smooth stomach. "You have to loop it first."  
  
Ukyou watches from behind her counter, overtaken by it. The scene was much like one of the romance novels she had been reading. Was this why Ranma broke it off with her? To be with -Ryoga-? "Um," She clears her throat. "I booked you tickets this morning."  
  
"Thanks so much, Ucchan!" Ranma's usual cocky smile in place. "And we aint come'n back until we're cured!..wait, you're not coming?"  
  
"No, I can't this time of the year because of business, but Ryoga is an excelent chef, don't worry."  
  
The pigtailed boy shrugs. "Should we go then?"  
  
"I need to pack all my things."  
  
Ukyou sees them off, standing outside her resturaunt until their out of sight. She sighs. She wasn't sure is she should be happy that it wasn't Akane that won her Ranchan, or more upset that a boy had. 'I don't know for sure,' she told herself. 'and I shouldn't worry myself about it. I'll just pray they find what they're looking for.'  
  
--  
  
Akane entered Ucchan's around one, weary from covering the entire length of Nerima, and fuming after finding the lot empty on her return. Maybe Ukyou would know something, after all Ranma had talked to her the day before.  
  
"Welcome!" The chef's expression changed from cheery to thoughtful, realizing who had walked in. "Hello Akane-chan, can I help you?"  
  
"I hope." The young Tendou tried to be polite, sitting infront of the counter. "I'm looking for Ranma."  
  
"Oh?" Ukyou busied herself with an okonomiyaki.  
  
Akane bristled. It was -obvious- she knew something, just by the way she was avoiding her eyes. "Yes, I am. You know where he is, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do." 'I thought he'd tell you.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I was right...' She smirked. 'Ryoga you dog.'  
  
"I don't find this funny at all." Akane was saying. "I've looked all over for him! I'm just about to give up."  
  
"Well," Ukyou looked up. "You wont find him anywhere around here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"On his way to China to find a cure. I'd think it was for you..." 'But I'm not so sure anymore..'  
  
Akane was appalled. "-WHAT-?? He just up and left without telling me? That idiot! And I was worried!"  
  
"It was a last minute decision on his part."  
  
"How does he expect to get there? It's not cheap!"  
  
"Yes, about that.." Ukyou laughed. "I paid his way."  
  
"Is he avoiding me?"  
  
"I don't know...I was going to get myself a flight later. I'm very curious."  
  
"You're going by yourself??" She asks agast. "You planned this to be by yourself with him, didn't you?"  
  
"No, not at all. We're not engaged any more." 'Didn't he at least tell you that?'  
  
Akane stared. "Is that why he visited you yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
'Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! That's probably why he visited Shampoo too!' She felt awful. "So why -are- you going?"  
  
"I wanted to help Ranma as much as I could as a friend, and now, I want to help him again." 'I want to make sure Ranma has made the right decision.'  
  
"Please, can I come with you? I need to see him."  
  
"Yes.." 'I can't say no, but Akane, you may regret it.'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
--  
  
Ranma sat in his plane seat, clutching his only bag. 'Am I doing the right thing? It feels so right. Who am I doing it for?' He glances to his side where Ryoga is busy untangling a pair of headphones. It had only been two days since..well, since he had seen the fanged boy a way he never thought possible. It was the only clear moment that stood out for what seemed an eternity of fuzzy events he hadn't been able to control. What did Ryoga think of it all? Ranma hadn't even thought to ask. Since though, they both acted like best friends, the roles they had lost years ago. But, could two people have...have...have whatever they had that night and still be just 'friends'? Ranma had jumped at the chance to go to China, but had it been for Akane; the fiancee he was always trying to please, or was it for something -else-?  
  
Ryoga watched him, sure Ranma was thinking about him. Ranma's mind processed very slowly, but it wasn't his fault. He had been raised with martial arts for breakfast lunch and dinner, learning nothing about anything else. So, facing problems like who you liked was a giant task. 'This trip will hopefully clear him up.' "Headphones?"  
  
"Sure." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Um, there's some chinese in this chapter, and I appologize for the butchering, but Ryoga just had to have his moment. My friends liked the idea, so, ya. ^^ If ya want to know what he's saying (which is actual stuff), its just hotel lingo mainly. :) And at the bottom is a special translation! Don't spoil yourself and read it first! Hope you enjoy, and please R&R! Much thanks for the ideas!  
  
-  
  
Akane paces back and forth, glaring at the arrival chart above her. Their plane was three hours delayed and would not come for yet another. Something about fixing mechanics. She didn't care. She wanted on it now. The longer she had to wait, the worse she felt about the way she treated Ranma, and the angrier it made her.  
  
Ukyou watches from a seat across from her, nervous and feeling terribly bad about the entire situation. 'I couldn't lie to her, but now, she may ruin things for Ranchan and Ryoga-kun.. why couldn't he have told her everything before he left? I'm going to make sure he's okay, but it wont do much good if Hurricane Akane sweeps through and tears apart everything he was able to build.' The only course of action Ukyou could think of was to delay her as best she could, and it wouldn't be that hard with the plane delay. Afterall, neither of them knew the exact location of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. Only Ranma and Ryoga did. That would give the two boys plenty of time to get ahead of them.  
  
"Uugh!" Akane stomps by.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry, do you want anything?"  
  
The young Tendou stops and turns her stiff neck to face the chef. She blushes immediately and turns away. Why was she acting like such a bitch? What kind of company was she trying to be? Ukyou was being kind enough to pay her way, so the least she could do would be to calm down and be friendly. "Oh I'm so sorry. May I come with you?"  
  
"Sure." Ukyou smiles. "Maybe we can get you some tea to calm those nerves?"  
  
"Yes, that might help."  
  
-  
  
"I forgot about the language barrier." Ranma confesses sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry, I know a little Chinese."  
  
The two teens stand at the front desk of a hotel, the only one they would be using before they begin their long trek to Jusenkyo. The clerk behind the desk smiles at them in greeting.  
  
Ryoga clears his throat. "Wei, wo men jiang shuo Zhong guo. Ding wei?"  
  
"Ah," She giggles. "Ri ben ren?"  
  
"Shi a."  
  
Ranma stares.  
  
"zhi shi er?"  
  
Ryoga nods and takes out a travelor's check."Shi a. Yi ye li."  
  
After paying they both follow the bellhop into the elevator.  
  
"A -little- Chinese???"  
  
Ryoga grins. "It was kinda choppy. But, Weren't -you- the one training in China?"  
  
"Yeah, but we know how that went. The springs and cat-fu just a couple of the many problems Pops and I had here. Plus, we never stayed in a hotel. We were always camping."  
  
The elevator opens on the seventh floor and they are led to room thirty three and let in.  
  
"Xie xie." The bandana clad boy gives the man a couple of bills and closes the door.  
  
Ranma looks around. "It's nice.." He eyes the one bed. "Hm."  
  
Ryoga follows his gaze. "Hmmm. Bu cuo."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Perv." Ranma jokes, tugging his shirt off. "Don't get any ideas."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
'Hm, yeah, we've already gone further than 'ideas' before...' He glances down at his feet. He felt awkward. Very out of place at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry." Ryoga was beside him now, and puts an arm over his shoulders. "I'm not going to try anything I can't say in Chinese.."  
  
"Hm." The young Saotome climbs onto the bed and crosses his arms over his chest. He watches his friend go about preparing for bed; changing into shorts, brushing his teeth, picking clothes for the next day. Ranma was thousands of miles away from Akane now. He could explore, couldn't he? These strange feelings he was having everytime Ryoga bent over showing him his ass, or stopped to stretch and yawn? They were confusing. The wanderer had been the first and only person he cared about to open up to him completely and give him what he needed. He had taken it too, without even batting an eye. By doing so though, Ranma felt like he had stumbled into another world altogether, still clinging to his feelings for Akane. There was something here though, an energy humming in the air similar to the night in the tent. He ached to feel his body close to him again. But would Ryoga let him?  
  
"I'm turning the light off now." A small click and the room goes dark.  
  
Ranma lays still, breathing baited. The bed beside him sinks with a new added weight. He turns to face his friend, still unable to see anything accept a faint silloet. He was hot, very hot, and needed Ryoga. He needed that magical feeling again. He needed the release. "Ryoga..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"-Can- you say anything in Chinese?"  
  
A moment of silence. "Wo shi ni men de."  
  
Two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, his gasp is swallowed by a kiss. It was like a dream, the touching and sensations, exactly what he needed. He presses against Ryoga, his own hands grabbing the boy's hair.  
  
Ryoga straddles him, never breaking their locked lips, and grinds their hips together. He had waited for this moment for what felt like an eternity! He needed it just as much. The air was full of energy. And they were far away from the problems that had plagued them before. This was the right time, the right place, and the right moment.  
  
Their two bodies melt together in uncontroled passion. They were lost within each other.  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: 'Wo Shi ni men de' roughly means 'I am yours'..very roughly. :) Hope you like! More to come! 


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: Sorry it took so long to update this, but I've got a couple more chapters written, I just need to type them up (I realized some way through them that I was writing in past tense instead of present, so they need major tweaking). Akane and Ukyou aren't in the next few, because I have plans for them (kinda), so that makes these a bit shorter. Please R&R! Next chapter Ranma tries Chinese!  
  
It is midday, the sun is high in the cerulean sky and temperatures are moderately sustained by an eastern breeze that sweeps through the upper tree branches. For over two hours Ranma and Ryoga had been following a small river path through the forest, and were now a good distance away from the farmlands where they had been dropped off by a Shepard they met in town. Judging by the sketches he made on the map Ranma had swiped from his dad, they are nearing Amazon territory, which was not going to be a pleasant experience. But, the sooner they passed the area the better, because it would save them miles upon miles of travel if they had to skirt it.  
  
"I've never met an Amazon before." Ryoga muses. "Well, besides Shampoo or Mousse."  
  
"They're not much different. They're independent and scary – man haters who'd tie you upside down and dunk you in a pond of alligators just because you're not a woman."  
  
"You sound a little biased." Ryoga glances over and smirks, glad Ranma had chosen to wear another one of his brown tank tops. He looked nice in it after all, and was always willing to let the fanged boy tie it up for him. He realizes he has been staring and blushes.  
  
Ranma grins and playfully lifts his shirt a few inches. "Well, maybe we wont run into them, we're not deep in the bowls of their land or anything like that." Something rumbles in the distance, and the young Saotome glances up at the canopy above them. "What was that?"  
  
"Sounded like thunder."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"I second that."  
  
"Maybe," Ranma continues to watch the leaves. "It'll stay at a distance."  
  
"Yeah, maybe it wont rain."  
  
The thunder grows louder and closer.  
  
Ranma looks about nervously. "Maybe we should find cover?"  
  
"Not under a tree, they attract lightning."  
  
"We're -surrounded- by trees."  
  
Ryoga takes his hand. "Then lets see if we can out run this storm. You lead the way."  
  
Filled with a sudden burst of foolish giddiness they race across the path, through the undergrowth, followed close by dark clouds.  
  
Ranma's feet pound the earth and his breath rages in his throat. He can't tell how long they've been running, but Ryoga is still behind him and holding his hand, so he felt like he could keep on racing. It was exhilarating, a pleasure he hadn't experienced in a long time. Maybe if he kept running, he would reach the other side of the forest. The sky suddenly opens up and releases a torrent of rain that cuts through the branches above like knives, and pounds Ranma's head and shoulders. He feels his change but has no time to react or strengthen her grip on the tiny paw in her hand before the ground gives way below her. She yelps in surprise and tumbles head over heels down the side of a steep incline. Rocks and tree roots make the decent a painful one and she tries feebly to grab hold of something, but the rain makes her hands numb and everything else too wet to grasp. After an eternity of tumbling Ranma's decent finally slows and is stopped altogether when she slams into a giant tree. Her breath is knocked from her and she lays on her side for a stunned second, calling out for Ryoga but all the running and the long fall was too much and she feels herself slipping into unconsciousness. 'This is not good', Ranma thinks, then passes out. 


	10. Chapter Nine

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You've all been really supportive! Next few chapters are complete and are going to be up in a matter of hours. Hope you like! Keep on R-ing and R-ing. ^^  
  
"Ooh." Ranma moans. "Ow..." It felt like she had slept on something the wrong way. She opens her eyes and finds in fact she has. Her left arm is bent behind her and pinned between the tree trunk and her back. Carefully she frees it and hisses. Her wrist throbs with pain, undoubtidly broken. She sits up cradling it and looks about. It has stopped raining, and by absence of light, she guessed it was night. Her eyes follow a trail of broken branches and disturbed dirt up the side of the ravine, where she had fallen hours earlier. "Ryoga?" No sign of him.  
  
A bush rustles near Ranma and she starts. "Ryoga? Is that you?"  
  
Four armed amazons step from cover.  
  
"Eh, heh-heh..." Ranma backs away nervously. "Any of you speak Japanese?"  
  
They force the her to her feet with their spear points. "Guess not. See a pig maybe?"  
  
"Move." One says simply, and the young martial artist finds herself being prodded along ahead of them.  
  
The amazon village wasn't the same one Ranma and her father had visited before. It was larger, clear cut, and pock marked by giant bonfires. She wonders if they are any friendlier than Shampoo's villagers, as she is forced into a hut near the center of camp. A pink haired amazon enters with her.  
  
"Do -you- speak Japanese?"  
  
No response.  
  
'I know I'm no walking dictionary, but I think I can get something across..'"Me, Ranma." She points at herself, then points at the other girl. "You?"  
  
"Lim Lao."  
  
"Not sure whether that's a name or a curse..." The young martial artist sighs.  
  
In through the door steps another woman with long blue hair, wearing a long cerimonial dress, and carrying another one in her arms. "I am Rin Shu." She bows. "Village chief."  
  
"Ranma Saotome. What am I doing here?"  
  
"My sisters found you in our woods. It is customary to bring all lost travelors here."  
  
"At spear point?"  
  
Rin Shu blushes. "Well, also a tradition that we enjoy at times. I appologize. And so, insist you stay for our cerimony. Afterwards, I will personally accompany you out of the forest."  
  
Ranma looks down at her muddied tank top, and feels terribly guilty. 'Ryoga is out there somewhere, lost and probably naked, and I'm here getting the royal treatment....then again, what -am- I to do?'  
  
"It is only one meal." Rin Shu hands her the dress. "Only one."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Best wishes."  
  
"But, what's the cerimony?"  
  
"Coming of age, for one of our girls. She joins the ranks after tonight. You will sit with Ku Li, she will translate. Now I leave for preparations." The chief snaps her fingers, and both she and Lim Lao leave.  
  
Ranma looks at the dress. "Damn."  
  
The bonfires are burning high, lighting the entire camp with dancing light beneath the night sky as Ranma is led by Ku Li to the many banquet tables set up at the village center. There are near two hundred scantly clad Amazons in company all of who regard her little. She sits with her pink haired escort.  
  
"Have no worry. I will translate."  
  
"How do you and Rin Shu know Japanese?"  
  
"We both study in Japan for months. She is my cousin."  
  
All seats quickly fill. Everyone waits in silence as the chief and a younger Amazon make their way to the largest fire beside the longest table -the one Ranma sits at. They stop and face their audience. Rin Shu speaks first. "Tonight So Pu is here to pledge her heart to our ways and to raise her own spear."  
  
Everyone cheers.  
  
"So Pu, do you swear your loyalties to us until pain of death or disgrace?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then raise your spear and make your offering."  
  
Ranma looks up from tying and untying her dress' waist sash. "Offering?"  
  
Two masked amazon women step forward and offer a wriggling burlap bag. So Pu takes it and pulls from it-  
  
"FUCK! P-chan!!" 


	11. Chapter Ten

P-chan is held squeeling above the fire and Ku Li continues to translate what the young girl is saying, but Ranma is too busy -not- paying attention to hear. Her eyes stray across the table that is already decorated with pots and plates of food. 'Time for some Anything Goes...um, Fuck, the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts - Animal Rescue Manuever!' She leaps onto the table top, swipes a pot of dumplings, and flings herself straight at the two presenters. On instinct So Pu throws up her arms in a defence and Ranma wrenches the black piglet from her while being carried by in the momentum. 'Too bad the fire's there' she thinks vaguely as she stumbles straight through the burning inferno. "Ow! OW! OW!" Without waiting to see if she's on fire, or if anyone is coming after them, Ranma just keeps on running, both pot and pig clutched in her arms. P-chan squeels indignantly. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you could have done that better!"  
  
Ukyou sits in her sleeping bag with a blanket over her shoulders, watching the stars above. 'They are beautiful in China.' She looks down at Akane who lays sleeping in her own blankets beside her. She seemed to carry her troubles everywhere. The only time Ukyou -didn't- feel under Akane's stress was when she was sleeping. Of course the young Tendou had settled down some since their departure from the hotel, but she was still anxious to find Ranma. Undoubtedly he and Ryoga were somewhere dangerous and hard to travel, so Ukyou had decided taking the main road, and skirting the forest as much as they could would be the best for now. She frowns, thinking of how she has been covering for her ex-fiancee. 'He's still my best friend though. And deserves to be happy. If by the end of his trip he loves Ryoga, so be it. And if by chance he wants Akane, so be it too.'  
  
"Ukyou?" The young Tendou looks at her through half lidded eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"If you love someone, you want them to be happy, right?"  
  
Akane closes her eyes. "Mmhm. Of course...Get some sleep."  
  
"Of course." Ukyou repeats quietly.  
  
"Oooow!" Ranma clamps a hand over one of the larger burns on his arm. He stung everywhere, even his wrist which the amazons had bound before the cerimony. "Now I know what lobsters feel like."  
  
Ryoga lays the pot back on the fire, still filled part way with simmering water. "It doesn't help to rub it."  
  
"Well I hurts like hell, what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Here..." he crawls to the martial artist's side, and takes his arm into his hands.  
  
Ranma stiffles a laugh. "I'm well-done and you're buck naked. What a pair we make."  
  
"Not to mention you're wearing a dress." Ryoga gently runs his tongue along his friend's arm and feels him shiver. "Better?"  
  
"No but that was...WOW." The young Saotome sighs. "How about this arm?" He holds his other up. "Mindful of the wrist."  
  
"I hope there's room in this dress for two."  
  
A short pause. "Lets find out."  
  
Ryoga unbinds the sash and lifts the soft silk over the boys head, mindful of the many burns that cover his body. He lays it to one side and carefully manuevers Ranma onto it. He is tired, hardly able to keep his eyes open, but hungry.  
  
The pigtailed boy pulls Ryoga down on top of him and wraps his aching arms around his waist. "Fine with me if you stay right here. I'm just going to get a little rest, hm?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
Ranma closes his eyes and feels feather soft kisses trace his chin and neck. "Mm."  
  
"Thank you, by the way."  
  
"You're welcome." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hey I have another chapter and really hope ya like it. There's one more after this that's -super- long and that's the finale! Will Ranma and Ryoga get cured? Who will he choose? ^_^ We'll find out! Please R&R I really enjoy reading responses to my work!  
  
----  
  
Akane rises to find Ukyou fixing eggs over a fire and quickly checks the time on her watch. Eight o'clock? She grimaces this was not good. Why was Ukyou going out of her way to stall her? She wasn't as dumb as the chef probably took her for. "Breakfast?"  
  
Her friend smiles over the steaming pan. "I was hungry and figured you were too."  
  
Akane's stomach growls involuntarily. "I guess I am."  
  
"Well this'll fill you right up."  
  
Akane thinks back to the previous night. "You're delaying me on purpose aren't you?"  
  
Ukyou's long hair falls over her face and she hurries to shovel the food onto plates.  
  
"Last night when you asked me if I would do anything for someone I loved, you were really talking about helping out Ranma! What is he doing? Why can't I be there?"  
  
The young chef sighs. "He needed some time alone, so I thought I'd give it to him."  
  
"What??"  
  
"But I also wanted to help you out because I know you care about him." 'This is almost too confusing for myself.' She thinks to herself, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
Akane frowns. "So he confides in you and not me."  
  
"No that isn't it at all." Ukyou looks up sharply. "He hasn't confided in me at all. He dumped me, remember?? I'm just doing this for him, because I care about him. And I wanted to know if your feelings were really true about him."  
  
"True! What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean!" Ukyou puts the plates down. "I mean you should know exactly what you want to say to him or else you'll just confuse things. That's what is wrong with a lot of people these days, they don't know and then mess everything up. You and Ranma fight a lot because there's no communication between you two."  
  
"There is too..." But Akane wasn't sure. 'I know what I feel for him, don't I? Shouldn't I love him? Why else am I going through all of this?'  
  
"Just think it out, okay? I'm sure that's what he's doing."  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Ranma and Ryoga continue traveling late the next morning at a brisk pace after cleaning and splitting the dress between them. Ranma has no problem with his makeshift skirt but Ryoga isn't used to being so 'open' and refuses to let his predicament go lightly. "My legs are cold."  
  
"So are mine."  
  
"What if someone sees me like this?"  
  
Ranma stares at his friend's rags. "Some one -has- seen you like this and you look -fine- for our situation."  
  
Ryoga attempts to cover himself more by holding their pot in front of him. "You don't count. You're a pervert."  
  
"And -you're- not?" Ranma laughs. "Who sleeps with Akane in pig form? At least I have the decency to run away when she's naked or in underwear."  
  
Ryoga refrains from answering. "Do you think those Chinese girls are still mad?"  
  
"Dunno, I really made a mess of their party."  
  
"Do you think they'll come after us?"  
  
"Probably. I am a walking jinx when it comes to women. They blame me for everything."  
  
The fanged boy watches the trail ahead. "Well it normally -is- your fault, despite who causes the situation."  
  
"Look," Ranma's face grows red. "I'd do things differently if I could, but I can't. I have to play the cards I get dealt."  
  
"And we all know you suck at poker." The words slipped from Ryoga's lips before he knew what they were. Up till then he had been enjoying a good bicker, but he had just crossed the line. Ranma's fist caught him in the jaw unexpectedly and he heard and felt an audible crunch of bones ~ not his own. He stumbles to the side, eyes wide as Ranma clutches his own wrist in pain. He had apparently forgotten his injury in the heat of the moment. Still through clenched teeth he manages to get his words out. "I don't want to screw things up, I never do, dammit! You can tell me my whole life is screwed up because of me ~ I know that~ But I'm trying to fix it."  
  
Ryoga stands still watching his friend, unsure of what to say or if he should break the silence between them.  
  
Ranma glances up at the canopy and sighs. "Fuck."  
  
Ryoga looks at him inquiringly.  
  
"I screwed this up too."  
  
"No, this was my fault. -That- is your fault." He says pointing at Ranma's injury. "You really need to fix it."  
  
"Not until we're cured."  
  
"What makes you think we can find the right spring?"  
  
"I dunno. What makes you think we can't?"  
  
Ryoga smirks. "I dunno."  
  
"Maybe we should find out then." Ranma starts marching again.  
  
Ryoga takes the short sprint to catch up and rub his aching jaw. "It'd be nice if we could find some clothes along the way."  
  
"For the last time you look fine." To emphasize Ranma gives him a sturdy whack on the butt with his good hand. "In top fighting condition."  
  
"I'm more worried about the trip home. Do you really want to ride on a plane in -that-?"  
  
The terrain slowly progresses upward in a slope long through the afternoon and into the evening the trees begin to tamper off. The grassy floor becomes a dirt one and above the few trees left a mountain peaks. Encouraged by the sight, Ranma and Ryoga continue well into the night with the sun long at their backs.  
  
"We're getting close." The pigtailed martial artist says surely. "We've made great time."  
  
"But we should stop and get some rest."  
  
"Where? With what blankets?"  
  
"We survived last night."  
  
"Oh hell I'm just making excuses."  
  
Ryoga furrows his brow. "I noticed."  
  
"We're martial artists! Can't we pull an all nighter?"  
  
"Once we get to Jusenkyo you won't want to sleep either. I'm being the responsible one."  
  
The young Saotome crosses his arms. "Fine, but the first one to get up in the morning wakes the oth-"  
  
An arrow buries itself in the dirt by his foot.  
  
"That's not good." Ryoga stares at it.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
Five amazons materialize out of the dark. Ranma recognizes Rin Shu and Ku Li immediately.  
  
"Men." Rin addresses with distaste. "We're looking for a girl and pig."  
  
Ryoga laughs nervously. "You're the first girls we've seen."  
  
"Yah, we didn't expect to run into -anyone- out here."  
  
Ku Li eyes the cloth around their waists and Ryoga blushes under her gaze.  
  
"Then we will go."  
  
One of her girls retrieves the arrow and as one they disappear into the night.  
  
"Well we know they're still looking for us. You wanted to rest?"  
  
"Er, yes..." Ryoga wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"Okay." the pigtailed boy claps his hands together. "Let's get down and dirty."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He gestures at the dusty ground.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Jusenkyo. It was very close. Ranma had run further along the mountain pass, enjoying the proximity and cool breeze between his bare legs. This pass was the one he and his father had taken years ago. Not too far ahead was a new -free- life if he could find it. "I'm feeling really uh...what's the word? When you think about smart stuff?"  
  
Ryoga comes up the path behind him. "Intellectual?"  
  
"No, more brainy."  
  
"Philosophical?"  
  
"Yah. Do you feel like that?"  
  
Ryoga shrugs. "That and anxious. How come we never thought of doing this sooner?"  
  
"Ya know I don't know. But we're here now."  
  
"With crazy Amazon girls on our tails no less."  
  
They round another corner laughing and are welcomed by the wondrous sight of the Jusenkyo springs.  
  
"Yes!" Ranma crows triumphantly.  
  
"I forgot how many there were..."  
  
The small bodies of water were so numerous that it gave the effect of being one giant lake with land stretched over it like spider webs.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
Thunder rolls in the distance.  
  
Ranma takes Ryoga's arm in his good hand. "This is going to be a fun challenge."  
  
"How are we going to find the right one?"  
  
"We can try the guide." He points to a small cabin close to the first few springs. "He can help us."  
  
-------  
  
-------  
  
Ukyou shades her eyes and scans the rocky slope ahead of her. It is well lit by the late afternoon sunlight, but she has doubts about how long it will last. Clouds are fast approaching and they look dark and ominous. She was actually surprised they had made such good time. A driver happening by had offered them a ride. Quite humorous really because she had a feeling both Ranma and Ryoga had taken a longer way. 'Boys never ask for directions.'  
  
Close beside her Akane climbs with a passion refusing to rest until she has found her fiancee.  
  
Ukyou watches her from the corner of her eyes, hoping the confused and angry looks that cross her face are the product of heavy thinking. Though the young Tendou had been quiet for some time, she wasn't entirely mad at Ukyou for keeping her in the dark, and that was somewhat of a relief. 'I just hope I'm doing the right thing...' She felt like she had a mission she needed to accomplish to fully accept Ranma's choice, and that it had something to do with helping Akane do the same thing.  
  
Ahead of them somewhere on the mountain the confrontation awaited. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Extra long chapter! Its the final one too! Its been soo nice getting your guys' reviews and criticism! Thank you so much and I hope to make more ficcys. Make sure you review this one too!  
  
"No, no!" The old Chinese man says from the cover of his porch. "I can no help. i don't know what it is till you fall in."  
  
"Fine, but do us the favor of not pointing out if we make a mistake." Ryoga suggests.  
  
The guide bobs his head.  
  
Ranma looks up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Don't worry." Ryoga leads him back towards the springs. "Let's concentrate, okay? Think hard then point. When we choose the same one, we'll take the plunge and deal with whatever we get."  
  
"What are the chances of us picking the right one?"  
  
They stand between several springs. "Okay, count to three and point." Says Ranma.  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
They have different choices. "Okay, again."  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
Wrong again.  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
The thunder was getting closer.  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
Not yet.  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
Closer.  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
Really off.  
  
"One - Two - Three."  
  
They finally choose the same one.  
  
Ranma licks his lips. "Think that's the right one?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we made a pact, remember? We find out together."  
  
A raindrop lands on Ranma's nose. "This sucks."  
  
They look up expectantly but the clouds hold back the rest.  
  
"You know, its not like I want to be a freak like Taru." He continues. "But just in case this -isn't- the right one, do you want to keep trying?"  
  
"I'm not sure how this will work. Would the Spring of Drown boy cancel out all the others we may come across, or will it just make us a male freak?"  
  
Ranma frowns. He hadn't thought of that. In fact he hadn't thought out a lot of this journey. Was he willing to become a multi-gendered freak when splashed with cold water? Would that be better than simply changing into a girl? It certainly didn't sound nice, but the prospect of keeping his current curse was killing him. "I'll take the chance."  
  
Ryoga forces back a small surge of fear and turns to him. If Ranma was willing to, then he would too. He wouldn't allow it any other way.  
  
Ranma looks into his eyes and understands. Standing on his tip-toes he gently kisses Ryoga.  
  
"You make it sound like this is the end."  
  
The pigtailed boy wraps his arms around his friend's waist and squeezes him tightly. "Ryoga..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you-"  
  
Another arrow pierces the ground beside them.  
  
Ryoga's spinning mind goes from Ranma's confession to the five Chinese amazons fast approaching. "It must have been the dress."  
  
Ranma swears. "We can't fight them or we'll get even more fiancées!"  
  
Suddenly the sky opens up and the rain falls earthward like a heavy curtain enveloping the two cursed boys before the girls reach their location. Ranma catches P-chan and moves into a fighting stance. "Sometimes I can be thankful of this cursed form." The pig couldn't understand what she meant but thought of something important. He nudges the pot in his friend's arms. "Oh right! Good idea!" Ranma places both it and P-chan beside their spring. "I have a -plan- this time."  
  
Four amazons surround her and Rin Shu stands before her. "Just as I thought. Two strange men on our boundaries in close proximity of Jusenkyo ~ with the dress of a girl who ran off with the pig."  
  
"Uh-huh." Ranma smirks. "So what do I have to do now?"  
  
"Fight to the death. It is a matter of honor."  
  
"When isn't it? That's the martial artists' code."  
  
"So you agree."  
  
"If you..." A strange look crosses Ranma's eyes and she grins. "If you destroy -me-" She gestures up and down her body.   
  
"..promise to leave the boys out?"  
  
Rin looks confused.  
  
"Is it agreed?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! Let's get this show go'n!"  
  
With the rain pounding and churning up mud all around them the two martial artists prepare to fight.  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Ukyou peers through the rain, searching for her friend whom she some how has become separated from in the down pour. She can see Jusenkyo now as she approaches the end of a ledge she's on. Far below the springs spread out and directly beneath her position a ring of girls surround her ex-fiancee. She settles down on her stomach and slides out as far as she dares to get a better view. Ranma was fighting someone ~ expertly like usual. She was leading her opponent in a circle, not unlike one of her well-used attacks but in a tighter spiral that continually took her around one of the springs. 'She's taking a lot of punches though'. Was Ranma seriously letting herself get beat by a girl? A black blur cuts between a solid punch and the young girl's gut, taking the blow. It was P-chan. Ukyou watches fascinated as Ranma lets loose a slew of curses, temporarily stopping her attacker in her tracks. 'Where is Akane?'  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Aching and bleeding from her mouth Ranma scoops P-chan off the ground from where her friend had fallen and slowly moves sideways between springs; watching Rin Shu circle in front of her. "You're pretty good," She says with a cocky grin. "For a girl."  
  
Fuming the Amazon lunges forward with a jump kick and sends Ranma and her pig spiraling backwards. P-chan screws around in her tight armed embrace and gets a quick glimpse of the pot marker before a surge of water engulfs them as they plunge head first into their spring.  
  
The rain and fog are near unbearable. Rin paces back and forth on the bank, fists at the ready but refusing to get too close to the cursed water. Why were foreigners so difficult to deal with? She spits blood. "What is taking so long?"  
  
The water surges about Ranma, cleansing and cold. There is a heart beating somewhere. Then a hand running up Ranma's waist and up across his flat chest. He gasps in amazement and chokes but Ryoga's mouth covers his and breaths into him   
  
his most powerful kiss yet. Ranma pulls him close with his own heart pounding in his ears and together they swim up to the surface where he whoops. "Ryoga!!!! I'm cured!!!!"  
  
"We're both cured!" The fanged boy cries back hysterically and proceeds to smother Ranma with wild kisses.  
  
"What is going on?" Rin asks angrily. "Why aren't you fighting me?"  
  
"We're done!"  
  
She stares at him. "I did not kill you."  
  
"That wasn't the agreement." The pigtailed martial artist explains. "You said once you 'destroyed' me and I must emphasize the -girl- me that you would leave the boys alone. Do you -seeee- the girl me anywhere?" He grins his cocky grin.  
  
Rin Shu narrows her eyes. The sight of two men making out offended her and the knowledge that one had tricked her made her even angrier.  
  
Ku Li steps forward. "Cousin you must hurry. We have delayed So Pu's ceremony long enough."  
  
"-I- will not forget this." The chief hisses venomously. She turns to her guards and as one they disappear into the gray haze.  
  
Ranma climbs from the spring and helps Ryoga out. He turns his face skyward and lets the rain wash over him. It is a strange and forgotten sensation that he now can learn all over again with his own body.  
  
"It feels great."  
  
"Yah."  
  
Ryoga looks at him seriously. "Ranma...? You...before those girls interrupted you said something to me?"  
  
"Yeah..." The young Saotome plays with a string on his arm brace. "I'm really not sure what we can look forward too...or well, -me-. I love you. Do you...do you feel the same way?"  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Both boys jump, startled to see Akane approaching them.  
  
"A-Akane?!" Ranma heart leaps to his throat.  
  
"You're -cured-!"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
Ryoga quickly covers himself and moves behind his friend.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks but, what are you doing here?"  
  
Akane swallows. "I wanted to apologize to you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Ukyou told me you dumped your other fiancées. That was what you were trying to tell me.."  
  
Ranma puts a hand behind his head nervously. He has a feeling this is not going to be a simple apology. He could feel the tension growing in the air.  
  
Ryoga's thoughts were somewhere along the same lines. He was angry he hadn't been able to respond to Ranma, and wanted nothing more than to pull the boy away from Akane, but he simply remains silent and waiting.  
  
"Ranma." The young Tendou looks at him through rain soaked bangs. "I thought about it a lot, and well...I...I love you."  
  
He swallows, his fingers playing with his braid. What a predicament he was in! Hardly cure free before getting faced with something this wild?? Yes he loved Akane and now knew she felt the same way, but...'I also love Ryoga. He hasn't told me   
  
what he feels but I have faith in him too.'  
  
Akane waits and Ryoga deliberates. Will Ranma be happy if he chooses Akane? Maybe he'd be better with Ryoga, but he'd have a perfect life set out for him if he stayed at the dojo, something Ryoga's wandering couldn't offer.  
  
Lightning lights up the sky and Ukyou high above watches them intently.  
  
Ranma exhales. "Akane, I love you."  
  
Her heart skips a beat.  
  
"But," His voice is almost inaudible in the down pour. "I'd be lying if I said it was that simple. You've helped me when we were cool with each other, but then there's all those times when we've doubted each other and you've beaten me with a mallet and called me pervert."  
  
"That's not tru-"  
  
"Shuddup." He huffs. "We -just- wouldn't be happy together."  
  
"How can you say that?" Akane fumes. "I love you and you love -me-! It doesn't get any simpler than that. We can work around our problems."  
  
"If I were to go home with you we wouldn't last an hour before we were at each other's throats again. That's not right. I don't want that for you!"  
  
Akane throws her pack down and turns her back to him, refusing to let him see her tears. She knew he was crying too.  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"You can come home whenever you want Ranma."  
  
He stares at the back of her head, nearly blinded by his own tears. "What?"  
  
"Its still your home. Our parents don't have to know." Akane runs a hand across her face and rushes off into the gray.  
  
Ryoga isn't sure what to say in response. His eyes trail earthward and suddenly widen.  
  
Ranma sighs. 'Well there's no turning back from here. I've made my decision...She'll be okay, and I'll be okay too.' His ears perk up a small noise behind him. He turns to find Ryoga laughing. He looks at him annoyed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"How damned lucky we are."  
  
Ranma looks to wear his friend is pointing and stares in disbelief. The pot he had used as a marker was still where he had left it, but -that- spring was one over from what they had fallen into. "No shit."  
  
"Yeah no shit! We would have been something way different if you hadn't got shoved into this one!"  
  
"I could have sworn I aimed right." Ranma acted as if his pride had been stepped on.  
  
"It was raining." Ryoga offers the excuse. "But I do owe you."  
  
"Nah, consider it a reimbursement for cursing you in the first place."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed boy looks at him wearily. "Yes?"  
  
"You don't just want to be with me because I'm good in bed?"  
  
Ranma laughs. "You'd like to think that wouldn't you? Truthfully you're terrible but I'm willing to over look that if you are."  
  
Ryoga pulls him into a deep kiss and presses their bodies close. When has to breath he gently traces Ranma's chin with his lips. "I love you too."  
  
Ranma's hand trails down to his bare stomach and further drawing a long moan out of Ryoga. "I know."  
  
"Should we see if the guide will let two wet and sex crazed boys spend the night in his cabin?"  
  
"Hell ya."  
  
Hand in hand they stomp away from the spring, Akane's pack slung over Ryoga's shoulder. The pot sits forgotten, half filled with rain water. It wasn't needed anymore. 


End file.
